Sortir des Sentiers Battus
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Gazetto- Reituki - Reita & Ruki- L'un est riche et se pose des questions, l'autre est une catin qui vit avec un drogué... Quand ses deux mondes se rencontrent... Il en sort des choses... étonnantes...


**Titre de la Fic: La Rue.**

**Titre du Chapitre: Introduction...  
**

**Titre complet : Introduction aux vrais questions...  
**

**Auteur :** .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Je peux m'en empêcher xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne... Et comme toujours j'préférais inverser xD

**Note: **J'espère que sa va vous plaire :). Bonne lecture... (le reste du blabla est en bas xD)

-

**

* * *

**

-

-

_C'était une journée tout à fait comme les autres que choisit ce jeune homme pour aller se promener... Une journée comme les autres j'ai dit? En réalité, elle ne l'étais pas. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait choisit pour oser enfin se poser les bonnes questions, et qui sait, peut être accepter ce qu'il était au fond de lui. C'était insupportable pour lui de toujours prétendre être quelqu'un qu'il ne se sentait pas être justement. Par peur de l'effet que cette nouvelle pourrait avoir, il préférait ce taire, et s'assurer si oui ou non, il était vraiment comme ça._

_L'endroit où il allait se "promener" n'était pas vraiment recommandable pour quelqu'un de sa position. En effet, on ne pouvais point affirmer que se trimballer dans "The hot Street" (littéralement "La rue Chaude") était une bonne idée. Mais c'était le seul endroit où il pourrait peut être trouver une réponse. _

_C'est le cœur battant par l'appréhension qu'il engagea son imposante voiture dans la Rue. Il y avait plus de putain au centimètre carré que de bourgeoise qui se pavanaient dans un parc. C'était vraiment... Gênant et assez surprenant... Bien qu'il n'avais jamais pensé mettre les pieds dans cette endroit de sa vie, il devait avouer qu'il se serait attendu a beaucoup moins de... Fréquentations quand même. Il n'y avait plus qu'a espérer très fort que personne ne le reconnaîtrait, sinon il était fichus. Il roulait au ralentis, a la recherche d'une personne a l'air sympathique, et non d'un fou furieux, quand... Il le vit. _

_Lui, il se tenait là, tout seul, sur le bord du trottoir__, avec ses cheveux d'un blond qui lui faisait ressembler a un ange, et ses yeux tristes tous deux d'une couleur factices.__ Il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Un peu comme un triste rêveur. Il s'arrêta devant lui, et comme un robot, le jeune garçon s'approcha de sa voiture, un sourire contre-plaqué sur ses lèvres. Et cette lueur d'envie qui brillaient dans son regard... Elle n'y était pas deux secondes auparavant... C'était... Assez troublant... Il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que le jeune garçon passa sa tête a travers la fenêtre ouverte et commença son speech._

**« Salut mon mignon, ça te dirais de grimper au 7ème ciel?, Tu n'as qu'un mot a dire, et je comblerais tes désirs... »**

_Le pauvre garçon assit derrière son volant ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait. Les façons de faire du jeune blond angélique le laissait un peu sur le cul. Il dût sûrement faire un geste imperceptible pour qu'il prenne ça comme une invitation. Les catins c'étaient pas tellement son truc, et encore moins quand il s'agissait d'un garçon. Mais il avait des questions a poser, et malgré son manque d'assurance totalement visible, il se crut juste de répondre._

**« Heu, c'est juste pour discuter... »**

_Mauvais choix de phrases... Le plus jeune leva les épaules en répondant..._

**« Ils disent tous ça... Mais après c'est une autre histoire.... Personnellement je m'en fiche, tant que tu me payes. »**

_Comment était-il possible qu'il s'en fiche? Il y avais quand même une différence entre se faire monter dessus par des gens, et simplement discuter, non? En tout cas une chose était sur, lui il ne se ferais monter dessus par personne tant qu'il serais pas sûr de tout, et surtout par des gens aussi... Peu fréquentable que la personne qui se tenait a côté de lui a ce moment présent. Certes, de loin et perdu dans le noir, il pouvais avoir un faux air d'Ange, mais fallait pas non plus déconner... Et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un peu outré.  
_

**« Ce n'est qu'une discussion! Et ça ne prendra que 5 minutes! »**

**« Seulement 5 minutes? »** _lâcha ironiquement le petit blondinet en rigolant... Puis il ajouta plus sérieux.. _**« En 5 minutes j'ai largement le temps de tailler une très belle pipe, et d'être payé pour ça... alors c'est soit tu raques ton blé, soit tu va te faire foutre avec ta putain de discussion! »**

**« Je trouves ça stupide de payer juste pour parler! C'est pas comme si t'était occupé! » **_s'énerva le conducteur._

_C'était une très mauvaise idée d'insulter, ou de provoquer un Putain dans le genre du petit blondinet. Il avait beau être petit, il savait être super chiant quand il voulait! Il sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière, et lui lâcha mécontent aussi.  
_

**« Moi a la différence de toi, je doit gagner ma vie! Je reviendrais pas dessus, soit tu raques, soit tu dégages ! J'ai autres choses a faire de ma journée! »**

_Le magnifique Ange était en réalité un homme comme les autres... Avec des préoccupations tellement banales que s'en était pathétique. Le jeune héritier de sa famille riche finit pas céder.  
_

**« Ok.. C'est bon.. montes je te payerais quand même ... »**

_Mais quand je vous dit que le plus petit pouvait être chiant, c'était pas une boutade... L'autre avait beau le regarder avec des yeux de merlans frit, c'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se laisser faire... Parfois il en avait ras-le-pompon qu'on ne le respecte pas! Punaise chacun son travaille dans la vie. Le petit bout d'homme leva les yeux au ciels en commençant a s'en aller il balança_

**« J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié sale bourg! Va te faire mettre ailleurs! » **_Agrémenté d'un magnifique doigt d'honneurs... Quel.. subtilité..._

_Évidement vous connaissez le potentiel de connerie que l'homme possédait... C'est pourquoi le petit bourgeois finit pas s'énerver a nouveau. Pour une fois qu'il voulais se poser les vrais questions, y'avais personne pour y répondre. C'était quand même pas compliqué de parler! A croire qu'a force de se vendre, ils en avaient oublié les civilités! Il se mit a le suivre en voiture pour bien sûr lui raconter des conneries...  
_

**« Tu va monter ouais! Faut absolument que je te parles! »**

**« Et puis quoi encore? C'est une question de vie ou de mort? .... Aller dégages branleur! »**

_C'est dans ce merveilleux moment d'échange de politesse, qu'un grand brun en profita pour s'immiscer dans la conversation, stoppant par la même occasion tout mouvement des deux, en s'adressant au plus jeune des deux._

**« Hey Ruki, ça va? Il te cherches des embrouilles l'autre con là? »**

**« Ouais! Il veut 'parler' mais pas payer... Monsieur veut de la marchandise gratuite ... »**

_... Premier petit conseil... si un jours vous avez décidé d'aller faire un petit tours du côté de nos amis les pro, évitez de les mettre en colères, et évitez de ne pas vouloir payer... C'est très mal vu ... Le pauvre con de riche se sentit soudainement très très seul... Il se mit alors a s'expliquer._

**« Mais non! C'est lui qui a pas bien saisit! Je voulais juste lui parler! Sa coûte rien de discuter tranquillement... »**

_Seulement le dénomé Aoi, le prit très mal. Il regarda Ruki pendant un instant en pleine réflexion, et finit par dire très clairement, et d'une manière assez flippant au conducteur._

**« Je crois que c'est toi qui a pas bien piger l'histoire. On est des putes, et notre temps c'est de l'argent.. Alors tu fait comme tout les gentils clients habituels, tu payes. Que se soit pour consommer, parler, ou simplement écouter une mouche voler avec l'un d'entre nous... Et je te préviens de suite, que ce que tu viens de faire, t'as pas du tout intérêt de le refaire... Sinon je te butte ta gueule de beau snobinard de merde. C'est compris? »**

_Il regarda les deux prostitués juste dehrors sous ses yeux, et soupira... Valait mieux fermer sa gueule par moment. Il fit une espèce de hochement de tête pas vraiment consentit... Il trouvais vraiment ça stupide! En général, se serait plutôt les autres qui le payeraient pour qu'il leurs adressent la paroles! Fireté de bourgeois a la con? Peut être un peu, beaucoup? Qui sait réellement? Il finit par s'éloigné en se disant que le monde était très mal fait... Quand au deux autres..._

_le Grand Brun eut un petit sourire satisfait de lui quand l'autre con s'éloigna. Il regarda alors le plus petit, et le prit par les épaules en lui disant...  
_

**« Toi, t'as besoin d'un remontant... Aller viens, j'ai ce qu'il te faut... »**

_Il sortit a peine, un petit sachet remplis de petit grain de poudre blanche... En règles général.. on appelle ça de la Cok'. Ruki n'avais pas l'air super content non plus. Il repoussa Aoi en soupirant._

**« Arrêtes ça! Tu sait très bien que j'en veux pas... Tu ferais aussi bien d'arrêter! »**

**« Parfois je te comprends pas... on dirais que t'aimes toute cette merde... »**

_Aoi lui fit un regard plein de reproches en reprenant son chemin, quand Kiki-Chan lui répondit.  
_

**« Ca n'as rien a voir! Je veux pas mourir drogué voilà tout! ... J'aimerais pas non plus que ça t'arrives bordel! »**

**« Tu est trop clean... Tu va mourir plus vite que les autres tu sais...-»**

**«- Oui je sais: Se drogué c'est bien on peut oublier la mocheter de la réalité... » **_récita notre petit Ruki par coeur._

_A force d'entendre des conneries venant de la même personne, le petit blond s'était presque fait a l'idée que les choses ne changeaient jamais. Aoi resterais un drogué et une putain, et lui passerait son temps a lui dire qu'il ferais mieux d'arrêter... C'était comme ça... Et l'ennuie le gagnerais... jusqu'à qu'un autre pervers auquelle il devrait faire des choses qu'il ne préférais même pas pensée, fasse irruptions devant lui.._**  
**

_-  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

Désolée... J'ai mis très longtemps a l'écrire ... ouais j'ai des problèmes pour l'écrire.. Bref je vais pas vous raconter ma vie hein...

Il est un peu court, mais tant pis xD. De toute façon, celui d'après non plus jepense pas qu'il soit super long...

Ah et y'a les suites de "Amour, Amitié et Rivalité", et de "Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent" qui ne devraient plus tarder a arrivé... Dans... Un ou deux jours a peu près... (sachant que je part du principe qu'on est lundi xD.)

J'espère que cette fiction va vous plaire hein xD. et J'espère que vous avez passer un jouyeux nowel avec plein de cadeau.... Moi j'attends toujours mon Ruki sous le sapin (ou au chaud dans mon lit.... Mais sa marche pas xD)

Bonne nuit les gens

Ps : (Je sais pas si je risque pas de changer le titre de la fiction... Qu'en pensez vous, vous? j'hésite un peu entre "La Rue" et "Sortir des sentiers battus" le second est vachement plus poétique mais bon xD.)

Rebonne nuit xD

Ps 2 : Le chap est vraiment très très court O_O


End file.
